Communication networks, such as mesh networks, are used to connect a variety of different devices. For example, mesh networks have been employed in the utility industry to connect utility meters, cellular relays, transformers, and/or other nodes. The nodes in the mesh network are typically able to receive data from neighboring nodes and to relay or propagate messages to other neighbor nodes.
A mesh network may include a plurality of nodes, many of which may include software producing data for transmission. Many of the nodes may also have associated devices, including sensors, meters, etc., which may gather data. Collectively, the nodes may generate a considerable amount of data to be sent upstream to a root node for transmission to a central office.
Existing networks and systems create bottle necks at nodes near the root node, resulting in transmission delays and quality of service issues. Several approaches that have been used to handle communications include time division multiple access (TDMA) and carrier sense multiple access with collision avoidance (CSMA/CA) protocols. However, there are drawbacks associated with each of these existing protocols. For example, while TDMA protocol is known for its capability of providing guaranteed throughput and bounded delay under heavy network load, TDMA is inefficient under low and medium network loads. CSMA/CA protocol, on the other hand, is generally more efficient under low and medium network loads, but does not ensure that each node will have an opportunity to transmit data during periods of heavy network load.
Thus, existing protocols do not provide an effective way of handling transmissions within a wireless mesh network subject to varying network loads.